


【博君一肖】

by CLynn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynn/pseuds/CLynn





	【博君一肖】

肖战打开门，手刚摸到电灯开关就被拉入一个温暖的怀抱。浓郁的龙涎香缠着麝香扑鼻而来。

“一博你…”肖战刚开口，话还没全部说出口就被王一博悉数堵了回去。舌尖强势地挤进肖战的口腔，口中的涎液顺着嘴角拉出一道银丝。

“唔…”肖战不安地扭了扭，体内的omega信息素挣扎着想要破体而出与alpha的信息素共舞。

王一博见状将右腿又朝肖战的胯间顶了顶，逼迫得肖战双腿大开。整个人将肖战围困在自己和墙壁之间，手指颇有技巧地挑逗着肖战腰窝的敏感点。指尖划过的地方带起一阵阵酥麻。

湿热的吻一路向下，直至肖战的颈间。王一博抬眼看了看面露潮红的肖战，一口咬在了爱人的喉结上。感受到肖战的战栗，王一博将吮吸改为轻轻地啃咬。

手指摸进肖战还未脱下的衬衣，在两颗茱萸处打转。右手捏上一颗红豆，轻轻地搓揉。

“别…别碰那里…” 下身的欲望在慢慢抬头，乳头上疼痒难耐。“呜啊！” 王一博右手稍稍一拧，惹得肖战吟叫出声。发情热被彻底激了出来。

佛手柑与薰衣草的香味混在一起，瞬间从肖战的后颈涌出，奔向王一博的鼻腔。这对于早已身陷情欲的alpha来说无疑是最上等的春药。

肖战被发情热烧得浑身酥软，止不住地沿着墙壁向下滑。王一博一把抱住眼前的人走向卧室，牙齿一直在肖战后颈的腺体处撕磨。

客厅离卧室几步路王一博走得步步艰难。怀里的Omega散发着诱人的气息，无意识地紧紧缠在他身上：“一博，亲亲我，亲亲我。”

王一博眯了眯眼，趁着对方唇齿开合把手指伸进去，恶劣地在对方口中搅了搅，看着透明的津液不受控制地从肖战唇边流淌下来。

肖战难受地皱了皱眉头，一口咬住了嘴里作恶的手指。王一博眼神一暗，快步走进主卧。

门打开，房间里一片漆黑。王一博不顾打开灯，直奔大床。把人往床上一放，低头狠狠地吻了下去。

房间里很安静，唇舌交缠的声音显得格外明显。肖战终于讨到了亲吻，愈发用力地缠住王一博在自己嘴里攻城略池的舌尖。细碎的呻吟从口中溜出，惹得王一博下身欲望又胀大了几分。

肖战双手被王一博按在头顶上方，毫无反抗之力，被吻得晕晕乎乎，喘不上气。一边觉得窒息，一边又贪婪得吞咽着从唇齿间交换而来的津液。

alpha的信息素从深吻中流向全身，越发激得自身信息素兴奋不已。

唇瓣分开时发出了令人脸红的声音，王一博微微偏开头，含住怀中人的耳垂。“战哥，想要吗？” 随着说话而呼出的鼻息激得肖战浑身一颤。

肖战微微睁开眼，腰胯又向上顶了顶，和那人的下身摩擦在一起，点了点头。

王一博勾了勾嘴角，吻向肖战的后颈。“叫哥哥。” 双唇轻而易举地就找到了肖战脆弱的腺体，舌尖极附情欲地在周围绕圈。

“呜…不要…不要舔。” 肖战整个人扭动起来，腺体处传来的稣痒让他想逃离作怪的舌尖。王一博却不愿意，一只手按住肖战的双手，另一只手直直抚向爱人肿胀的欲望。

“乖，叫哥哥就给你。”说罢，又朝腺体舔了一口。自身两处最脆弱的地方都被对方掌握着，肖战早就酥麻难耐。偏偏王一博要逗他，就是不肯用牙齿磨一磨胀痛的腺体。

“呜啊——” 王一博手下的动作又重了几分，手指颇为熟练地摸进肖战的股间。早在信息素溢出时，肖战的后穴就已经泛滥成灾。

王一博毫不费力地深入两根手指来回扩张。“一博，一博…好难受，呜哇…给我，给我好不好。” 肖战难捱地摇摇头，生理上求而不得地快感惹得他眼眶一酸。

“战哥，叫哥哥，叫哥哥我就插进去。” 手指从肖战后穴退出，王一博解了皮带将胀痛的下体抵在肖战穴口蹭了蹭。舌尖越发变本加厉地舔舐肖战的后腺体。

肖战被王一博整个人圈在怀里动弹不得。alpha信息素不断涌出，温和而强势。肖战体内的omega信息素叫嚣不停，后穴不停地收缩着企图将穴口的性器引诱进门。

王一博又朝上顶了顶胯，沾了淫水的手将左侧挺立的樱桃又揉又捻。肖战终于忍不住，带着哭腔的呻吟破口而出：“哥哥，一博哥哥，好哥哥，给我，求你，呜啊——”

肖战话音还未落，王一博就狠狠一顶，整根没入湿滑的甬道内。同时张口咬住肖战后颈的腺体。

新的牙印覆盖了久的痕迹，浓郁的信息素一瞬间交融在一起，带给肖战灭顶的快感。肖战只觉得眼前一白，浓稠的精液便喷薄在匀称的小腹上。

王一博放开了肖战的手，低头含住了其中一颗茱萸。肖战低低地呜咽一声，搂住身上人的脖子，把头埋进对方的颈窝里不动，任由alpha胀大的器物在自己颤抖的腿间抽插。

“战哥，你真热。” 王一博停下来直勾勾地盯着肖战的眼睛。眼里满是烧得正旺的欲火。肖战害羞的闭上眼。却主动把臀部往上蹭了蹭，抬头吻上对方的唇。

王一博深吸一口气，反客为主地把舌头撞进对方的齿关，与此同时身下狠狠一挺，将火热的性器埋藏得更深。

“唔——！”肖战的唇舌皆被堵住，未出口的呻吟被强行咽了下去，眼泪不受控地顺着眼角流下。

熟悉的快感从后穴传来，刚刚发泄过的性器又有了抬头的趋势。

王一博见罢挑了挑眉，拨开对方想要去触摸性器的双手，在肖战耳边喃喃道：“战哥，我把你操射好不好。”，说罢又狠狠朝里一顶，加快了抽插速度。

快感铺天盖地地袭来，眼泪像开了闸似的不停流出来。王一博疼惜地吻住欲出的泪珠，身下的动作却越发的重，次次顶得肖战臀肉一颤。

“那里…别…”，睁大了眼睛，刚刚修整过的指甲在王一博背上不停地留下抓痕。王一博低笑出声，架高肖战的双腿，朝穴内的凸起凶狠地冲刺起来。

“啊啊——不要——太快了——”，肖战压抑不住嗓子喊出声来，却愈发刺激王一博加大了动作。原本的九浅一深，变成了一次比一次更加深入。

肖战口中的呻吟被撞得稀碎，精液一直在马眼处徘徊，只差一点就能喷出。肖战止不住地想要用手去触碰，却一次又一次被王一博把手拍开。

王一博用力顶上甬道内凸起的某处，“呃啊——”，即将喷泄而出的精液被手指堵在马眼顶端。“让我射，一博哥哥，我想射。”欲望得不到舒缓，肖战难捱地摇着头，眼泪止不住地从眼里滑出。

“战哥，点发送，点了我就让你射。” 王一博不知何时打开了微博界面，一条已经编辑好的微博出现在肖战眼前。肖战顾不得其他，伸手点了发送。

“呜啊——”随后大脑便被高潮的快感占据，脑海中一片空白，只依稀记得微博的配图好像是一块滑板。

肖战高潮后的后穴不停地痉挛，险些把王一博绞出来。王一博吻上肖战的唇，与他十指紧扣。快速地在他甬道里抽插。直到肖战感觉后穴被撞得发麻才释放在他体内。

王一博低下头，虔诚地吻住爱人被自己亲得红肿的双唇：“战哥，我爱你。”

待到王一博将肖战清洗干净抱回房间，肖战早就把头埋在他的怀里安心睡去。房间里龙涎香与佛手柑的清甜相互交融，久久不散。


End file.
